


The Talk

by Gospelofthewicked



Series: Captivated [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Base games survivors are all BFFS, Claudette is the mum friend, Dwight cries, M/M, Mentions of Sex, The Trapper is mentioned, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: After his intimate encounter with The Trapper, Dwight isn't sure where he'll stand with the other survivors, Jake and Meg want to win their shared bet, and Claudette wonders why she has all the brain cells of the group.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Captivated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, quite a few people liked Locker Room antics! So I've decided to make a mini-series about Dwight and Evan. Since most people are here for the smut, I'm sure this installation won't get as many clicks, but rest assured I've got something juicy planned for the next one. In the meantime, enjoy some survivor solidarity!

The flames spun the shadows around in a wild dance as Dwight stared into the heart of the campfire. Opposite him sat Meg and Claudette, making casual conversation as Claudette patched up the jogger’s shoulder. Dwight was too lost in thought to notice that they kept sparing odd glances at him. No, all he could see was a vision of the locker in his mind’s eye. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, and he hadn’t said a word since they’d got back.

Jake was leaning on a tree, arms crossed, wearing his signature frown. However, he too kept looking at Dwight, then at the others perched on their log benches. Sensing that the two women were avoiding the issue just as much as he wanted to, Jake let out a long-suffering sigh and broke the silence.

“So, Dwight,” he began, “What’s our plan of action for the next trial?”

“What?” Dwight sat up straight, startled.

“You’re usually the first to want to talk about what happened last trial. What we might want to buy for the next one. You know, Dwight stuff.”

“Um.” Dwight said, readjusting his glasses. What happened at the last trial? The Trapper- Evan, running his firm, gentle hands over him. Betraying his friends. Showing sympathy to their Killer. The way Evan had said his name so delightfully and how he wanted to hear it again, and again, and again- 

“We can talk about that later, I’m tired.”

At this, the rest of the group stared at each other in open shock. Dwight never said that. Once, he’d crawled through the exit gate with a bear-trap still attached to his leg, and began discussing strategies before they could force him to remove it.

Jake nodded at Meg. It was time for phase two of their plan. She plopped herself down next to Dwight, giving him her signature cheeky grin. “Hey, Dwight, did you know I was pallet looping The Trapper for five whole minutes at the beginning of that trial? He was so mad! When he finally got a hold of me, I swear he would have killed me with his bare hands if Jake hadn’t distracted him!”

“Hmm.” Dwight said. The Trapper had killed his friends, and Dwight himself, before. How could he have been so quick to forget all that? A pressure began to build behind his eyes. He wanted to cry. He was no leader, he was a fraud. And they were going to find out, and hate him, and he’d be alone all over again.

“Uh,” Meg continued, voice faltering slightly, “and, um, it kind of reminded me of highschool. I was so fast I used to run laps around the other girls just to be a bitch.”

Jake let out a short bark of laughter, but Dwight didn’t react to what she said at all, he just squeezed his eyes shut.

“Okay, we have to break out the big guns. Claudette, do your thing.” Jake demanded.

“For the record, Jake, it’s not a ‘thing’, it’s just being a good friend.” Claudette scolded, before sitting on the other side of Dwight. Meg got up and pulled Jake back to the tent with her to give the other two some space.

“So, birds…” the red-head began.

“God, I hate small talk.” Jake grumbled.

Meanwhile, Claudette took hold of Dwight’s hand. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly. And that was what broke Dwight’s fragile composure once and for all. Tears filled his eyes, and he didn’t bother trying to stop them from falling as his shoulders began to shake.

“I’m a terrible person, Claudette.” he said in a small voice, so quiet she almost couldn’t hear it. She made a sympathetic sound, pulling him close to her chest and giving him a tight hug. 

“That’s not true, Dwight. What’s got that into your head?”

“I had sex with The Trapper.” he confessed, before beginning to sob. To his immense relief, she didn’t pull away in disgust, but instead began to rub his back in small circles. He wept into her shoulder until her clothes were damp. When he’d calmed enough for his body to stop shaking, she began to speak.

“Deep breaths, Dwight. That’s good, very good, well done. How did you feel about what- what you did with The Trapper?”

He pulled away to see her face, utterly confused. Did she want to know if he felt guilty enough for her to forgive him? All he saw in her eyes was genuine concern.

“I-I enjoyed it. I feel awful now, but I enjoyed it.” he admitted.

“Why do you feel awful?” she probed, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, what? Aren’t you angry? I had sex with The Trapper! I feel awful because I betrayed you all, because- because you’ll hate me!”

Claudette laughed. Actually laughed. Dwight tried to remember if he’d hit his head at any point because this couldn’t be happening. She must have seen something in his expression because she was quick to reassure him. “Oh, no, Dwight, I’m not laughing at all. It’s just… I’m not exactly surprised.

Dwight’s mind boggled. “You… You’re not?”

“We could all tell there was, ah, something between you and The Trapper for a while. Even Meg noticed. Jake actually wanted to start a betting pool about how long it would take for one of you to act on it, but I put a stop to that.”

“We don’t even have real money.” Dwight added, smiling despite himself, “But still, don’t you feel like I’ve-like I’ve betrayed you?”

Claudette shook her head. “As long as you don’t lead him to us in trials or something like that, which I know you would never do, who you like is your business. And the others feel the same, want to see?”

Dwight felt his intestines try to twist themselves into a brand new shape, but nodded anyway. He had to know, he had to hear it from them. Claudette squeezed his hand before calling out “Jake, Meg! Dwight has something he wants to talk about with you.”

The pair exited the tent quickly, both visibly relieved to be freed from the burden of one-on-one conversation. Jake sat by Dwight, giving him a gentle elbow nudge. Meg sat cross-legged on the floor on Jake’s other side, smiling. “So, what have you got for us, Dwighty boy?”

“I, um, I had an… intimate encounter with The Trapper. And I want to see him more.”

Jake was the first to react, scowling and slapping his hand to his forehead. “Dammit!”

Claudette was wrong, Jake hated him. No more silly survival lessons, no more hushed conversations by the campfire when the others were asleep, he’d just thrown it all away. He was such an idiot!

Meg, however, was grinning. “Ha, I win, suck on it, Jake!”

Claudette’s eyes narrowed. “Won what?”

Jake waved his arms to warn Meg to shut up, but she gleefully ignored him. “Jake bet it would take another year for Dwight to admit it, but I knew it was going to be no more than a month before he cracked!”

Claudette shook her head, “I told you not to bet, it would trivialise Dwight’s feelings! You two are like children.”

“Dwight doesn’t look very trivialised.” Jake commented, and he was right. Dwight had what could only be described as a wonderstruck smile on his face. 

“You guys bet on me? So you really don’t care if I like him?”

Jake shook his head “If Meg can bother me about her crush on The Huntress every time she decides it’s Valentine’s day, you can like The Trapper all you want.”

Dwight gawked at Meg in disbelief. “She’s scary.” Meg shrugged, as though that explained it. “Anyway, tell us about Mr Bear-trap.”

“Actually, he’s called Evan.” he said, “And he’s very nice.” he added, a faint blush rising in his cheeks.

“That’s a lovely name.” Claudette said, and Meg nodded approvingly. 

“So, does he have any hobbies aside from murdering?” Jake asked.

“Jake!” Claudette admonished, but Dwight laughed.

“He’s actually very touchy-feely.” he answered with a grin. Meg and Jake cackled while Claudette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Children, all of you.” she groaned. Dwight began laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the pace of this little drabble, but I thought it'd be important for Dwight to talk to his friends about some conflicting feelings. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for Dwight and Evan to meet again next time!


End file.
